Kiss Under The Stars
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: Their love story was blessings from the stars..


Lucy was back from school. She didn't know where to go, she was sad

Why?

It was her mother's death anniversary. She learned about zodiacs, constellations, stars and directions from her.

"You want something, I can make you if you want a cup of coffee?" Mavis asked. She looked at the teen girl.

Lucy just sighed, "It's just I miss her a lot this time of year."

"Natsu said anything?" Mavis asked. She knows about his super protective behavior for his precious best friend.

"He just doesn't want to see me sad everything is fine for him."

Lucy felt sad smile forming on her lips.

"He care about you alot. Smile for your mother for us, for him. Your happiness matters to Natsu most." Mavis said.

"I'm happy" suddenly Lucy heard the soft 'Meow'.

She picked up the small kitten. And kissed his face.

"I wasn't calling you happy."

Lucy stood she didn't want to go home.

She was sleeping over Natsu's home.

Her father become cold and distant whenever her mother's anniversary comes.

"You are always welcome here. I can still make anything if you want to eat." Mavis stood , walking into the kitchen.

Lucy stopped her putting happy down softly. He still nuzzled her legs.

"I'm not hungry and don't push yourself around. Careful with the baby." lucy looked at her visible baby bump.

"They both keep me on bed mostly. I swear I'm already a mother without giving this one birth." she traced her stomach.

"Zeref and Natsu can be handful."

Lucy smiled. She always felt warmth in this house. She don't know but she felt longing while looking at Mavis.

"Where is Natsu?" Mavis asked.

"He was hanging out with Gray and Gajeel."Lucy stood and walked upstairs. The pink room was her. She has her half of stuff here.

She always borrowed Natsu's shirts and T-shirts. Even she never returned many.

She picked the red one. It was his favorite with dragon and flames printed on it.

She looked outside of window to the night sky.

There's no clouds. Crystal clear sky with full moon and stars. And the memories of childhood was rewinding like old vintage movies.

X_X

"You need to control man. You nearly killed him." Gray whacked Natsu in head angrily.

"He started first." He growled.

"For God sake Dragneel, you can not beat every guy hitting on Lucy." Gajeel smirked at his pathetic situation.

"Try me." he challenged him. He didn't like the idea of Guys following her like fly swatting around.

He gets this urge to beat every pervert who dare to disrespect her.

"But I agree Loke broke the boundaries this time. Talking trashy about Lucy." Gray scratced the back of his head.

"Girls deserve respect. Even if they are silent that doesn't give you permission to treat her like your possession. And it's my duty to protect her honor as her friend." Natsu clenched his fist. Anger building inside as he remembered the way Loke was talking about her assets. Her waist, thighs and chest.

He gritted his Teath. Lips in a thin line.

Her body was forbidden for anyone to reach. He had make sure to keep her safe.

She is my best friend.

"Cut the crap. We all know about the sexual tension between you two. And the way you look and follow her all the times. I'll get diabetes with this sweetness. Just confess already." Gray suggested.

"I've work in the morning. Shrimp will kill me if i delayed. G'night."

Natsu checked his wristwatch. Shoot it was already night. He need to hurry. He totally forgot about Lucy. Thanks to that douche Loke.

X_X

Lucy was on the roof it was already around past ten. Natsu wasn't back yet. But Zeref was back when she saw from balcony he pulled on the driveway and a huge yellow human size teddy bear peeking out of the passenger seat. She put her head on her knees and remembered her childhood.

You haven't eaten dinner yet and Can't sleep?" His voice was deep and warm as he sat beside her. Pulling her into his lap as she snuggled into his warmth. She feels good whenever he was there for her.

Natsu was her best friend and more but she never said anything.

Afraid to lose this beautiful connection between them.

He took out a Garnola bar and coke for her. He always knew what she wanted before she could tell him.

"Sorry i skipped dinner and i just couldn't sleep."

"Me neither."

She joined him as she shared her bar with him. She was still in his lap. So close to his heart.

Right, where she belongs.

He could hear the sound of her breathing the night breeze that glided over roof. She had always been a loud and bubble of joy,

He can hear her breathing like always. Rather it eased his tension and settled his mind better than anything in this whole world so he embraced her company. He tilted his head slightly to see her face, softly glowing from the light of the moon. She held a straightforward gaze, her expression showing signs of fatigue and worry.

"Here, drink this." His hand stretched in front of her taking out fireball special drink.

It was limited edition drinks. Natsu never shared them. It was really honor.

"You're giving me your drink?" She seemed surprised at the offer.

"One time deal. It should help you sleep."

She accepted and, drinking it with content sigh.

Kami it was amazing. She already felt addicted to it.

"How you doing. It's your mother anniversary." he finally asked.

She ran a hand through her golden locks and finally resting her hand on his chest playing with his buttons.

"I'm ok now. You are here." she gave him small smile.

He returned it, his lips twisted in genuine smile.

"Look that one is sagittarius." she pointed towards the brighter sets of stars zodiac in the sky. Natsu followed her gaze. He knew about her and how her mother used to talk about astrology and stars.

Natsu shifted his weight pulling her to his chest more comfortably and turned away, fixing his stare straight ahead whilst resting his chin on her shoulder.

There was a moment of comfort and warmth of his skin pouring into her. She intertwined their fingers.

"Tell me more." he breathed into her right ear. His breath tickled her neck.

She was distracted. "What?"

"Tell me whatever your mother told you. Anything or Everything." Natsu repeated. "There will always be things you don't know. Fore the rest of your life, no matter how much you learn, there is always more to be discovered. So learn about space, stars like you always buried in books of cosmology and astrology. I know your love for celestial stars, constellations and sky. I know you more than you know yourself Luce…"

Lucy stared at him. Breath hitching and heartbeats going haywire.

Natsu was looking into her deep brown eyes" Don't worry about falling I'll be always there to catch you. Just go and follow your dreams. I promise."

She remembered the first time they met eight years ago. He saved her from mean girl Lisaanna and held his hand in same way.

She wrapped her arms around him while turning and captured his lips in quick kiss. He was shocked. But it wasn't enough for him. He pulled her to him. And captured her lips once again tracing her lower lips. She gasped in surprise, it was her first kiss. He took rhe opportunity and slipped his tongue into her. There kiss started as innocent but converted into fierce one.

They were gasping for air when they pulled apart. Their hearts beating fast.

Finally, she broke the silence: "That one's Polaris."

Confused, Natsu turned his head back to her. Her countenance had changed drastically. Her eyes now shone almost as brilliantly as the star-spotted sky above them. He traced her gaze from her eyes to her shoulder and up her outstretched arm. Her index finger was fixed on a spot almost directly above them.

"Otherwise known as the North Star. It's directed humanity for as long as we have recorded. It's also part of the constellation Ursa Minor, which stretches to the left of Polaris."

"What?" Natsu asked, still confused and dazed by breathtaking kiss. He was confused as hell, why she was now talking about the stars.

She smiled and nipped his neck playfully..

He was so cute and adorable with confusion in his face.

She was feeling proud, she made him star struck.

"You said to think about what I know. I've decided to become what I wanted. I want to study about stars and space. I've studied the stars and constellations in mom's old books and astronomers' journals. On nights as clear as tonight it's easy to pick them out as this os full moon while no clouds in the sky."

Her right arm was wrapped around his neck as she moved her left arm downward and found another target.

"There's Ursa Major directly below it. Not only are Ursa Major and Ursa Minor twins constellations, but they also make the big dipper and the little dipper respectively. Twins, practically, one being just a little smaller than the other. They are like unbroken pairs of lovers in my eyes resemblance of yin-yang."

She locked her eyes with him."They're my favorites. It reminded me of us always"

Natsu could hardly take his eyes off of her. This was obviously something she found great joy in. He finally looked to try and find these constellations she was pointing out, eyes straining to make them out.

Suddenly she stood taking him off the ground with her. They stood her right hand grabbed hold of his own and she gently but swiftly whipped him to the left.

"What the hell?" He cussed under his breath in surprise. As she harshly turned him 180 degree.

They stilled once more. Her back glued to his chest. Their fingers intertwined with each other. Legs tangled together.

They could feel the soothing heat slightly and burning touch, they're close enough to notice each other expression and emotions.

Lifting the joined arms, she stretched her index finger again: "Hercules, Signus, Sagitta, Pegasus…" With every name she listed she moved the two of them to match its location in the sky. "Aquaries, Cetus, Pisces…"

Name after name, Lucy listed them while the two spun in circles in an intricate dance. Natsu was just as transfixed on Her closeness and quiet passion as he was on the brilliant stars themselves. He hadn't looked so intently into the night sky as he was now in many years, but her enchantment was infectious. They spun for what could have been hours, as far as Natsu could tell.

"… And that little one on the horizon is Leo Minor." They froze once again, arms reaching beyond the short walls of the terrace.

Slowly, their fingers tightened and she was snuggled into him. Love, that's what happened tonight under these stars and moon was their witness along with this cool breeze and every constellations.

"Wow." Natsu whispered under his breath, still in awe of what he just experienced.

"Pretty extraordinary, aren't they?"

"Extraordinary, yeah…"

"I feel like I could stare at them for days, but…" And abrupt yawn interrupted Lucy thought and reminded them both of the current hour.

"You need your rest. Try to go back to sleep." Natsu resumed his original position leaning over the ledge, only now his gaze was tilted upward.

Lucy smiled.

"aye sir."

She moved towards the door to the exit. She paused and turned.

"Natsu?"

"… Yes?"

"Thank you for this. All of this. It really does mean so much to me. And I love you."

He could feel his face warming once more. "Good night, Luce. I love you too. Hell it was written in our destiny stars."

Smiling to herself, she clutches her heart and blush dusting of her cheeks: "Goodnight, big dipper" and descended down the stairs.

"Goodnight my little dipper." he returned his gaze to the girl who captured him in her eyes. Which held millions of stars and galaxies.

X_X

_**A/n: just a fluffy one shot. I just couldn't resist. I love nalu so much. Read and review if you liked it. Tell me if i should do a sequel. **_


End file.
